Marvel Boy Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blasts of Doom! | Synopsis2 = Marvel Boy comes to the planet Earth after receiving a call from his friends reporter Pete Mason and Starr Ryder. They tell Marvel Boy about a mining town in Pennsylvania that has a constantly burning mine underneath that threatens to explode. Marvel Boy agrees to go out and investigate the phenomenon and try to stop it. They quickly travel to Pennsylvania where the foreman of the mine tells them that if the fire is not stopped before it reaches the main branch of the mine it will cause an explosion that will crack the country in half. Marvel Boy decides to go down and see what he can do. Overhearing this, two of the mine workers try to stop him, but Marvel Boy easily defeats them in a fist fight and heads down the mine shaft. Down below he finds evidence that identifies that the explosions were not natural and heads back up to warn the others. The two workers are there to try and stop him but Marvel Boy takes some Uranium pulls and fights back, easily besting them. As the owner of the mine arrives, Marvel Boy's telepathic abilities outs him as a communist spy and that they had purposely planted the bombs. With another bomb down below, Marvel Boy pressures the spy for its location but the spy refuses. Gleaming it's location by reading the spies mine, Marvel Boy travels down below. Marvel Boy then travels down into the mine, defuses the bomb and then uses a number of crushed Uranium pills to blast the dangerous fissure in the rock to prevent the cataclysm from happening. Returning to the surface, Marvel Boy tells the miners that they can attempt to put the fire out now, and failing that can mine around it without fear of allowing it to spread. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Planetary Error! | Synopsis3 = Sci-Fi story. | StoryTitle4 = Terror at the Circus! | Synopsis4 = After yet another fire at a local circus the owners of the Amalgamated Insurance Company fear that continued insurance claims will drive their company out of business. They have their lead investigator Bob Grayson, aka Marvel Boy, go to investigate the fires to see if foul play was involved. Grayson goes to the circus and is hired on as an acrobat, using his Uranian honed skills to land the job. While working for the circus he meets Starr Ryder, an equestrian rider that works for the circus. She warns him to beware of Marvo the Magician the mind reader at the circus who is none too nice. Feeling something strange in his mind, Marvel Boy returns to his tent and is shocked to find that his Uranium pills have been stolen. Later that day, when he is practising his routine, Marvel Boy almost is fatally hurt when the tightrope breaks. It is brushed off as an accident, but Bob is not convinced of this fact. Later that night he calls the Evening Recorder and tells the story to his reporter friend Pete. He is later visited Starr who warns him that she spotted Samson, the circus strongman, snooping around in his tent earlier. When Starr leaves Bob's tent, she is nabbed by Samson who brings her to Marvo who has found her too much of a risk to interfere with his plans to eliminate Bob during the performance the next day and leaves her tied up in the tent. As she struggles to get free, Starr spots Bob's pill case among the possessions on Marvo's desk and tries to cut through her bonds on the edge of a trunk. During the performance, Samson attempts to cause Bob to fall to his death during the tightrope act, but this time Grayson is ready for it and dives into Samson knocking him out. Marvo then unleashes some of the lions from their cages but Marvel Boy downs them with his light bands then turns them against Marvo, defeating him. Soon after Pete Mason and the police arrive on the scene and Starr breaks free. In the aftermath, Marvel Boy explains that the circus was on the verge of going bankrupt and the owner had owed Marvo over a million dollars and that Marvo caused the accidents to force the circus to cash in on their insurance policies and pay him off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The 2nd and 4th story feature a female character named Starr Rider and Starr Ryder respectively. Both characters are identical and are likely the same person. As such thy have been listed here as the same person. I nthat regard the 4th story in this issue happens prior to the 2nd story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}